Alfred's Daughter
by shadowsunknown
Summary: Was There something Robin didn't know about Alfred? Is there something strange about his new friend Kitty? Or is this all in his head. Please Read and review. Plus don't take it too seriously. This is my first triple crossover. And my first Kt story.
1. Intro

Intro

Robin stared out at the dark city that stood, far off in the distance. He looked around the main room. No one was there, which meant he was safe... He walked closer to the main room's large windows, taking off his mask.

He was eying a part of Jump City... It was where Jump City separates from Gotham. You couldn't see Gotham all that well, but Robin knew it had to be there. You can't just pick up a city and move it... Memories of when he worked with Batman, flew throughout his head, until he heard it...

It sounded like slow fast beeps. He rushed through the Main-Doors and down the long hallways. What was it?

He ran past Raven's room, heard the quick swishing sound, of a door opening. She must have heard his feet, tip-tapping across the dark, metal floor. She stopped him.

A dark aura, the shape of a raven, blocked his way. "Robin!" The girl in the blue hood, walked over to him. "Shouldn't you be, asleep? It's around One in the morning... and where's your mask?"

He looked around. He still heard the beeping. Why couldn't she hear it? It could be a ticking bomb.

"I couldn't sleep, okay?" He began to walk off, then, stopped himself. He looked back at her, "If it makes you feel any better, I was just on my way to my room."

She nodded, backing into the darkness of her dwelling.

* * *

When he finally made it to his bedroom, he walked over to his bed. The beeping was even louder. Did someone want to assassinate him? Maybe it's the High Five and Jinx is out to get him, again...

He looked at a part of his room and he jumped. It was a shadow that was in the shape of Jinx's head. What did he have, that was over there?

Robin ran over to his light and flicked it on, while looking at the shadow. He soon realized it was a silly thing, Starfire bought him for his Birthday, last year. He didn't know what it was and she refused to tell him.

The beeping continued. _Okay, so it wasn't Jinx... _he thought.

The curious Boy Wonder, walked back over to his bed, and shuffled around his messy blankets. The more he moved his blankets around, the louder, the beeping got.

It wasn't until, something hard, slid down onto his hand. He jumped, when he realized, -whatever it was- was red and flashing, by his hand.

He picked it up and slightly laughed. It was his communicator... _Maybe I should make my bed, more often... Then, I wouldn't be so clueless, as to where I left my communicator, last..._

Sometimes he'd talk to Batman, late at night, except, he normally used his Cell Phone... Not his communicator. He frowned, at his flashing communicator...

He never told Batman, he had it, when he joined the Titans, and he lost his Cell-Phone, when he met Starfire. So, he gave up when he joined the Titans -that's why he hasn't called, or even talked to Batman, in years... Batman never returned any of his calls, anyway...

A constant knocking, came to his door. He Walked over and opened it, cautiously.

He stared at a drowsy, angry green face, that poked through the door. It was Beast Boy, who was pulling on his hair, "Dude! It's like..." He rolled his eyes around room and saw Robins bright, green alarm clock. "3:00 in the day time and your working on a..."

He thought more then yawned , loudly. He fell to the floor and Robin stared at him speechless. Drool spilled out of the changelings mouth, as he snored.

Robin looked at him for a while. But then shrugged, walking back to his annoying communicator.

"Now...Lets see here."

He turned it on and a message was left by Alfred.

He pressed one of his communicator's side-buttons and the message played.

He watched Alfred's face, as he spoke, "Ah.. yes Robin. A shame you weren't here. We've had a visitor." Robin carefully listened to the call,"...anyhow, they should be visiting you momentarily... Possibly... in two days or so."

Robin thought for a moment. _How would they know where I live?_

He pressed the side-button of his communicator, again and viewed the message again. There was something odd about Alfred... He just couldn't put his finger on it...

The sixth time he watched it, he noticed a shadow on Alfred's forehead. It had the form of a detailed S, but it looked like it was covered up, with make-up. Was there he didn't know about Slade? Maybe his one dream about, when he ripped Slade's mask off, to reveal his own face meant something? Was Slade Alfred and Alfred Slade?

* * *

**Theme song**

When there's trouble you know who to call, Teen Titans  
From their tower they can see it all, Teen Titans  
When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

Teen Titans, Go

With their super powers they unite, Teen Titans  
Never met a villian that they liked, Teen Titans  
They've got the bad guys on the run  
They'll never stop 'til their job gets done  
'Cause when the world is losing all control

Teen Titans, Go

Teen Titans, Go

If your heart is black you better watch out  
You can not escape the team  
When they catch you there won't be any doubt  
You've been beaten by the teen...  
Beaten by the teen...

Teen Titans, let's go  
Teen Titans, let's go  
Teen Titans, let's go  
Teen Titans, let's GO!

-guitar solo-

When there's trouble you know who to call, Teen Titans  
From their tower they can see it all, Teen Titans  
When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans, Go

Teen Titans, Go

1,2,3,4,Go!

Teen Titans


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, So... basically, this was supposed to be a combination between Three Shows. I forgot to mention X-men Evolution, because on this one website -Titans Tower. (Not the same as it was, years, ago... I started this story, around the year, 2009, and I cannot find my way around the site, anymore..!)**

**I went to the animated site and I found out Terra was actually created to be an _evil_ version of Kitty Pryde. (Which is why I read the manga X-Men Misfits... or whatever it's called... (Sorry, I don't remember... It was so long, ago..)) **

**Then, I got two ideas: **

**O****ne: My own Version of things change... ****So, if you'd like to read my other COMING SOON Story fell free to check it out (If I EVER, get there!) Closest thing I got, is my story: Stoned Devils... (Might change the name...)**

** Second: This idea, b****ut, it might not be that good. I've been struggling SO much, for school and my stories, on here! Also, just to warn you there's a little bit of the cartoon shots/Chibi Moments, in here. So, just to tell you: You've Been Warned!****  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Terra?

A young, blond girl with brown highlights was shown, on Robins communicator. Her hair twinkled in the sunrise, along with her beautiful blue eyes, and memories of Terra, flooded his mind...

He stared at the message and slowly whispered, letting his communicator slip out his hand, "Beast Boy was right..."

When it finally hit the floor, her words continued to murmur through the static. However, he was in too much shock to listen to anything she'd said, at that time. The only thing he got out of that, was 'Meet me at the Rocks, in the Desert... You know, the place where you met that one girl, who abandoned the Titans and took over the world...'

* * *

When he made it to the mountains, where he'd first met Terra, a shiver flew up his spine.

He kicked his R-cycle's kickstand down and surprisingly, the girl, also, rode a motorcycle to the hot plains. It was a misty black and it looked, like she cleaned and polished it, everyday. She jumped off and landed in front of Robin.

"What?" Her had her hands folded inside her back-pants pockets, as she cocked her head to the side. She squinted her eyes, against the bright sunlight. "Haven't you seen a girl, ride a motorcycle, before?"

_A flashback of when Terra said, 'What? Haven't you guys, ever seen a_ superhero before?' _Went through his mind._

He shook his head to knock out the rest of the flashback. "Yes actually I have... I'm Robin."

She nodded and glanced around, until her eyes found him, again. "Kitty..."

Robin didn't understand what she was talking about. Was she trying to change the subject, to talk about cats? "Um... My name- it's Kitty Pryde."

Robin was still a little confused. Who and why, would someone name their daughter, after an _animal_? He decided to shrug it off, "Oh..." he nodded his head. He was now beginning to get it... Slade wiped her head of all memories and renamed her, gave her a new life. He shrugged one shoulder. "Why did you want to talk to me anyway?"

She stared into space, as if she wasn't sure what it was, she wanted to say. Her eyes moved, a lot, like she was in contact with a vision. Kitty backed away. "Um... I met someone..." Her eyes looked down. "His name was..."

Kitty grunted. She didn't know the vision that well. Everything was just a blur. Robin crossed his arms. "You mean... You have visions?"

"A couple-" She crossed her arms and looked away. "But, its not like they really matter or anything!"

"They might..."

Kitty looked back at him, in confusion. "How?"

Robin looked up at the sky. "You'll see."

He walked over to his bike, and hopped on. He looked over at her, waiting for her to follow.

She gritted nervously and a sweat drop fell from from the back of her head, "Oh... Right!"

She ran over to a rock, where she saw her bike. When, she got on, she followed Robin to Titan's Tower.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stop**  
**

When they arrived at the tower, Robin drove to the Titans Garage. It had cement flooring and Cyborgs car. Kitty looked at that and immediately walked over. "Wow!"

She looked at Robin, running her fingers over the blue. "Was this bought or-"

she began to look up and Robin responded, interupting. "Cyborg actually made it out of his own circuits, really."

He walked to the main room. But, Beast Boy hadn't even looked at the girl. Most likely, didn't care so much anymore. "Hey, Cyborg." He lightly hit him with his elbow. "That guy.. Just got hit in the head with a coconut."

He nodded following his joke. Starfire raised an eyebrow. "I do not see... 'the funny' in which you have spoken. It is merely unkind."

He started to laugh on cyborg. The girl looked at everyone. "Um..."

She turned her head to the doors. She'd felt really uncomfortable here. Robin let her go. But walked over to Raven who was reading a book. "Raven I could use your help with something. It's important."

She put her book on the table and followed him outside, after Kitty. The girl looked behind her and turned around. "What do you guys want from me!?"

Raven looked her. "We want an answer."

"To what!?"

Robin walked closer to her. "I want to know what your seeing, Tare- Kitty."

She brushed her hair out of her eye and tucked it behind her ear again. "You almost called me Terra, didn't you!?"

Robin looked at the ground. "It was an accident, I'm sorry. Didn't Beast Boy tell you anything?"

"Yes, he did and I didn't want to hear anything else!"

Raven looked at them angrily. "We need to control our emotions!"

Kitty looked at the ground and sighed. With a pinch of anger still in her, she said, "Okay you know what fine. Look inside my mind. But your not going to find anything important."

Raven stared into Kitty's bright blue eyes and said three words solemnly. "Azarath metrion... Zin...thos,"

She shut her eyes and opened them to reveal a white glow. Kitty jumped, she'd never seen eyes like _that_ before. Scared, she raised her fist to her chest. Then looked at Robin. He said nothing just watched. Terra opened her mouth to scream, but couldn't get a word out. She was seeing her visions all over again. But clear. When she could finally forced her voice box to work she screamed in a scratchy voice, "STOP!!"

The visions did as she commanded and Raven gasped, Blinked a couple times. Glaring at Robin with her purple eyes, walked away. Robin raised an eyebrow. "What!?"

He called. Robin watched Terra once again. But, she wasn't so surprised. "So I'm guessing your staying out here?"

"Do you _want _me to follow you inside again?"

He glared at the ground and muttered under his breath,"It would help.."

He started for the tower, giving her an answer. She cocked her head and walked to the entrance again, then stopped. Should she stay outside or leave?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Teen Titans Go!

When she was back in the tower, the alarm finally went off. Kitty gasped. She wasn't a superhero. When they all left, she waited. Robin looked back at her."You coming or not?"

She stared at the ground. What was she supposed to do? She looked around. Robin smiled at her like he was going to laugh. "You can't get hurt. Especially with Starfire by your side."

She cautiously walked to the door.

They went to Slade's lair, yet again and Robin looked up at him. "What are you plotting, Slade."

Kitty looked around and whispered, "Where is everyone?"

"I'm not plotting anything, young Titan."

Robin looked around, this time. "What did you do to them!"

He was in deep shock. "I did nothing, dear boy."

He dropped behind them and Kitty was scared again. So she ran behind Robin, who'd been solving crimes since he was twelve. Maybe even younger. Slade walked closer."It's been, quite a pleasure seeing you two again."

"Well it's not a pleasure for me."

He gritted his teeth. Then ran in for the kill. The young girl watched, she'd recognized this man. "Wait... STOP!"

Slade did a back flip and obeyed her command. Robin looked at her confused. Kitty walked up to Slade, still scared of him. So, her voice was shaking. "Wh-Who are...you...?"

Robin had his arms crossed. "Like _he's_ ever going to tell. He's always so _secretive_. Isn't he?"

Slade stood there like a statue. He's never heard Robin speak about him, this way. Another voice came out from the shadows. It sounded like a girls. "You got that right."

Out of the darkness came a girl in a bat- suit and Robin's jaw dropped. "Never thought I'd see Robin again."

She jumped off a moving gear and looked at Kitty. Then at Robin. "Who's this."

"Her.. name's Kitty."

Bat girl laughed, "The Robin and the Kitty."

They both looked at her with an angry face. "**_We're_ Not Together**!"

"Okay.. I was just saying... No need to get angry."

Slade looked Bat Girl like she wasn't supposed to show herself. Robin looked at Bat girl and asked, "So if your here. Where's Batman?"

"He's still at Gotham. Too many things to take care of."

"Oh." Robin looked over at Slade. "Okay if Bat Girl's here. What do you have to do with my family?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Found Magic

Slade stared into Robins mask keeping his secrets. Until Kitty got too mad, ran up to him and tore his mask off. His head tipped to the side in vain. Kitty looked at the mask she'd pulled off. Stood there for a while thinking of what to do. Until she threw it quickly with force. Everyone stared at the familiar old mans face. But for some reason Bat Girl had gone away. Robin screamed throwing his anger at Slade. "NO! You can't be ALFRED. It's a LIE! So stop impersonating him!"

"Now why would I impersonate Alfred? If I am him."

"Stop it. Just stop it! He's not a psycho like someone I'm yelling at. And he would not threaten any of my friends!"

He stepped back taking out his bird-a-rang, to raise t up to face. "He wouldn't torturize me, or join the villains."

A tear started to spray down from his eye. Then he threw his weapon. But unlucky of Robin, Slade caught it in his fist."

"Just because I was a butler doesn't mean I didn't learn anything."

Robin gritted his teeth as Alfred stepped closer. Robin's eyebrows tightened up and he hit Slade's fist angrily. The elderly man's fist closed around Robin's, and jolted him across the room. Kitty looked up. when a black object dropped behind her. The weaponless girl looked behind her. There in the midst was Bat Girl who threw a ball of horrible acid. Kitty screamed at the chemicals that rushed in her surroundings. Until she was found by a kick in the back of the head with a heel. Falling to the floor. Batgirl then asked. "What I thought Kitties liked to play."

"Well not this one."

The scrawny girl judged. She gritted her teeth to run along to her hurt friend, who lied in the floor. "Robin-"

Bat Girl jumped to Kitty again. And the anger in the familiar girl flew into her fist. Creating two bright yellow auras in each one. "Stay away from me!"

Her arm swung in attack. When an earthquake flew across the floor to hurt Bat Girl. Robin sat up in both pain and shock. "Kitty how.. did you _do _that?"

"I don't..." Another aftershock flew to both sides hurting the two troublemakers. "know."

Robin looked up at her for a moment. Until something green flew out from a gear, cawing. Then something black and misty came up from the center of the room. Blue and gray dashing out from a destroyed wall. And finally a beautiful alien came flying out from where the green bird was.

Cyborg shouted in excitement. "Teen Titans go!"

Robin looked his way, '_Its titans go_' he thought. Everyone sprang into action. two girls levitating to Bat Girl. A young boy carrying a robot in it's talons. The two worn out relatives watched the four fight for victory.


End file.
